


Pins and Needles

by SCP_1471



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arachnophobia, Biting, Other, Oviposition, Play Wrestling, Venom-induced Paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP_1471/pseuds/SCP_1471
Summary: You've never gone "all the way" with the spidery alien you call your lover, but perhaps tonight is the night to really feel what it's like to be filled with eggs by a Citze.





	Pins and Needles

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a commission for my dear partner, Bea! She has a lot of interesting and unique ideas involving her strange aliens, and Kri here belongs to one of my favorite of her species: The Citze. I hope you enjoy this one <3

“Ready, dearest? Think you can last longer than last time?” Kri hissed playfully.

It was a familiar scenario by now. Your large spider-like partner, a Citze, and yourself nude, clothes strewn across the floor, and both in a readied position as if you were about to fight. Which wasn’t far from the truth, since you two had gotten into play-wrestling which generally leads straight into some very lewd territory.

Kri’s four massive arms were splayed out in front of her to prop her up, letting her sit eye-level to you. A smaller pair, which normally held close to her chest, were held out to match your stance. Those six black eyes gazed into yours, unblinking and waiting for your first move.

Wordlessly you flash Kri a smirk before lunging at her. She easily catches your hands in hers and starts pushing against your weight. Her smaller arms weren’t strong, at least compared to her much larger ones that were holding her body up, but they sure put up a fight. In a mix of her own body weight and strength, she wasn’t budging at all. At least, until she let up a bit just to let you get close and give you a gentle kiss.

The kiss catches you off guard and you feel your face get warm in blush. She grins at you and takes advantage of this, pushing against you and toppling you back onto the bed. You let out a yelp, trying to hold your ground to no avail.

Kri clambers up over you, your arms pinned beneath hers. But you don’t give up so easily. You keep pushing back against her, trying to wriggle free from her pin.

She chitters in delight, enjoying watching you try and struggle against her. You knew exactly how these sessions usually ended, and she was already baring those all-too-familiar fangs of hers. But you had a trick up your sleeve this time, something you picked up from her.

You grab her waist with your legs and, with all your strength, you manage to roll her off balance enough to push her over onto her back. She seems a bit shocked, her smaller arms now pinned against her chest by yours.

It takes a few moments for Kri to collect herself from the sudden technique before she starts laughing. “I see you’re learning! That’s good, that’s good. But you’re still far off from beating me, sweetheart.” In an instant you’re wrapped in one of her large pairs of arms, held against her body as she rolls back over and pins you much more thoroughly with her weight.

“Nice technique though.” She whispers as she leans down close to you. Her fanged mouth grazes yours for a few brief moments before settling down into a warm, sweet kiss. Try as you might, you had no way to wriggle from her grasp once she had you in her larger arms.

So you give in, relaxing in her arms as you return the kiss. Her mouth didn’t have soft lips like a human’s might, but it wasn’t at all unpleasant to kiss her. Especially when that long, wiry tongue of hers slid past your lips and entwined with your tongue. You could taste her sweet saliva as it intermingled with yours.

Small arms wandered your body, short claws tracing against your naked flesh. Kri’s grip on you relaxed a little and you took the opportunity to wrap your arms around her, pulling yourself closer as you two made out.

You could feel her short, bristly hair run between your fingers as your hands wandered her back, your tongues still dancing together. As this went on, you could feel yourself getting fairly worked up, your dick starting to harden up between her legs and press against Kri’s chitinous body.

She knew exactly what she was doing to you, and her grip on you tightened again. She held you against her body and let you grind against her. You let out quiet moans in response, your noises coming out in hot breaths.

Eventually though, she felt like you had enough. You were practically putty in her hands. She pulls back, gazing into your eyes as those fangs extend again. “So… all the way this time, yes? Are you sure you’re ready for that?” Kri asks you, your eyes glancing between her eyes and her fangs.

All the way. Your body shuddered a bit at the thought. Kri had an ovipositor, a really tantalizing one. You’ve played with it several times, and gotten used to the sight and feeling of it. But you’ve never had it in you; never have you gone all the way and let her lay her eggs inside you.

But today, before the play-wrestling, you said you were ready. You wanted to take her all the way this time. And now you lie beneath her, those fangs bared and ready to burrow into your neck as they’ve done countless times. You’re not gonna back down, you want to feel everything. You want to take her all the way. You want it all.

Wordlessly you nod, and you soon find yourself scooped closer against her body. Kri nuzzles against your neck, kissing along your bare flesh. Her fangs brush and touch at your skin and you whine softly. “You tease…” She giggles at your words, and soon those fangs burrow their way into you.

It never felt like more than a pinch, and as you’ve gotten used to it the pain was hardly noticeable at all. But the feeling after the pinch was indescribable. It was like a wave of relaxing warmth and bliss ran through your body. You nearly go limp in her arms, your arms still wrapped weakly around her. But you manage to hold onto at least a little bit of control.

You let out weak little whimpers and whines, now completely at Kri’s mercy. You know you had the control to tap out your safeword, but you had no reason to right now. Everything just felt so good.

The Citze lets out all sorts of quiet chittering noises as she holds you in her bite. Her smaller hands were stroking along your body, which felt warm under the influence of her strange venom. And as she held you like this, you could feel something in between your legs.

It was her ovipositor, you knew that immediately from the texture. Four smoothly-rounded sections made up the head which oozed with a strange fluid. The fluid was slick, and smeared against your rear entrance. Fuck it was warm. You whine as you feel her poke and prod at you, spreading that natural lubricant and teasing you. Gods she was always such a tease.

Then you feel her grip on you adjust. Her large arms move so her clawed hands hold onto your shoulders and her smaller hands rest on your waist. With the better grip on you, she starts to push forward slowly. The strange head presses against your rear and you feel yourself stretch open slowly.

Thankfully she knew how tight you were and your limits. Her movements were gentle and shallow, letting you get used to the size of her ovipositor. It was thicker at the head than the shaft, at least for now. Right now though all you could do is moan and whimper in delight as her appendage slid slowly into you, the slick fluids letting her slide in with ease.

As she slid the head inside, the ovipositor thinned out just a bit. Enough to be noticeable, but not enough that you lost the sensation of the gently-barbed shaft sliding into you. And gosh did you feel it. The ovipositor kept pushing deeper and deeper, until you could feel it deeper than any toy you’ve ever taken before.

After about a whole foot in length, Kri finally bottoms out inside of you. Your gut feels absolutely stuffed and she hasn’t even started with the eggs yet. But for now she seemed to just stop. She held you close, digits tracing along your shoulders as you’re given time to get used to the rather large intrusion.

You were tempted to stop, not sure if you could take the eggs she would be pumping into you. But you held that thought to the side, and instead summoned up enough control to wrap your arms tighter around her.

She seemed to take this as the go-ahead. Her fangs dug just a little deeper into you and her whole body seemed to shift a little as you felt the first bulge in her ovipositor slide up the appendage. It was thick, but not overly so. But fuck it felt good sliding into you. And while the bulge slid up, her hips bucked against you. There wasn’t any more ovipositor left to push into you, but the shallow thrusts seemed to help everything feel that much nicer.

You feel that bulge climb up her ovipositor until hitting the head. Then you could feel just how thick it got. The head expanded to compensate for the egg as it passed along and felt like it was stuffing you even further. Then, with some effort, the egg pushed past the head and deposited itself deep inside you. Following immediately after there was a gush of warm fluids, very much like the fluids that she used to lubricate you.

The sensation forces some semblance of control to parts of your body and you yelp in a mix of delight and discomfort, your whole tensing up a little. Kri seems to slow her pace, stroking along your shoulders as if to ask if that was too much.

But you shake your head just a bit, giving her another affirming squeeze. You could handle it.

She seemed a bit hesitant, but soon kept going. Her shallow thrusts resumed and you felt a second egg, just as round and squishy as the first, start to slide into you. The process was a bit easier this time, your insides having stretched a bit to compensate. Pretty soon you felt the egg and another spurt of fluid slide into your gut.

As this went on, with egg after egg sliding inside you, you felt like your body was orgasming again and again. Which wasn’t far from the truth. In fact your dick was just dribbling with cum, a constant but thin flow of cum that pooled on your tummy before spilling out over your waist.

And everything about it felt so good. You were just a moaning puddle of bliss as you were stuffed with egg after egg by your spidery lover. Kri’s thrusts seemed to pick up a little too, easing her eggs out a bit faster. But with how many she’s pumped into you, you sorta lost count of exactly how many there were.

Maybe about a dozen or so eggs were hanging around inside your gut by the time Kri was done. Her thrusts slowed to a stop and she very slowly pulled her ovipositor out from your rather stuffed rump. In your euphoria-drunken state, it was hard to really pay attention to much that was going on. All you could feel is that Kri was done and that your belly was round with eggs.

Once her ovipositor was out, you felt her fangs very delicately remove themselves from your neck. Almost immediately you regained some bit of control of your body and you crane your neck to look over yourself.

Sure enough, your belly was rather rounded out. Not to the point where it looked like you were pregnant, but more like you just put on about 20 pounds. And it felt like it too, gosh. You felt bloated and heavy yet… content. Like you wouldn’t trade this feeling for anything else.

Then you see Kri fiddle with something before it feels like something just pushed into your stretched-out rump. You gasp softly, a small dribble of cum adding to the puddle you’ve already made. It must’ve been a plug, because that sensation wasn’t going anywhere.

Your spidery lover lifts you off from the bed, just a little, and adjusts your spot. You can feel her clean up your mess, giving your body all sorts of gentle, affectionate kisses and rubs. Pretty soon, under her ministrations, you feel yourself falling into unconsciousness.

Vision fades and your mind goes black. The last thing you remember seeing before falling into slumber is the tall figure of Kri making sure everything was at least mostly cleaned up before she climbed into bed with you. Despite the stuffed, heavy belly- or rather maybe because of it- you slept the best you ever have in a while.


End file.
